Affordable Dreams
Affordable Dreams is a mission Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given by Vincent Douglas to Samantha Douglas. Mission Samantha approaches Vincent as he is leaving his mansion and tells her that he has bought her the mansion and wishes to sign over the deed to her and Enzo. Enzo arrives and the two sign the deed becoming the official owners to the Akula Hills Mansion. Samantha berates Vincent for the bad information about her blackmailer and he tells her not to worry about it and that he'll see to it that the blackmailer disappears. Samantha and Enzo head up to the Akula Hill Mansion on Raindance Road and search the mansion to make sure Vincent doesn't have any ulterior motives before the Kloud Krew arrive at the mansion and begin attacking the two. Samantha finds Pump Shotguns under the sofa and gives one to Enzo and the two battle against the Kloud Krew. After the battle against the first wave of the Kloud Krew; Klarogo Klaire will arrive with her sister Klexter Gabbie and try to kill Sam but Sam will kill her in self-defence as a response before the second wave eventually stops and a call from Demetrius to question Sam's threat but she tells him that she never threatened him. He asks her if the phone number he got was hers but she tells him that it is her father-in-law's phone number. Demetrius calls off the attack and promises to remove all evidence of the attack. Gameplay *Go to the mansion. After the cutscene the player assumes control of Samantha and will travel to the mansion where she'll be intrigued by its size and decides to move all their stuff in the mansion while Enzo will be sceptical and search the mansion for bugs and any evidence of Vincent's attempt to control them before members of the Kloud Krew arrive. *Defend yourself and Enzo from the Kloud Krew. Sam finds Pump shotguns under the sofa allowing the player to battle against the Kloud Krew as they armed with Pump Shotguns, SMGS, and Revolvers. As they fight against the first wave; Samantha tries to get them to tell her why they are attack her but is met with no response. *Kill Klaire and Gabbie. The second wave will arrive with Klaire and Gabby as they fight against Sam and Enzo only for most of the Krew members to be killed and allows Sam to kill Gabby and then Klaire. Eventually the Krew stops coming and a call from Demetrius occurs to question Sam. After Demetrius realises the threat was faked; the attack is called off and he promises to send a "cleaning" Krew to get rid of the bodies. Deaths *Kloud Krew members - Killed by Samantha and Enzo in self-defence. *Gabbie and Klaire - Killed by Samantha in self-defence and to protect Enzo. Outcome Following this mission Sam receives $4000 and the Akula Hills Mansion as a safehouse will also being able to keep the shotgun and gain the weapons used by the Krew. After a few hours have passed; Demetrius will call to reveal that all evidence of the gun battle is gone and she is safe while another phone call after another few hours from Vincent will trigger the mission Conniving In-Law. Category:Missions